


Let's hold hands 'till we're not lonely anymore

by cruellouelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, Flower Child Louis, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Louis in Panties, M/M, Nerdy Harry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruellouelle/pseuds/cruellouelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between them, there's enough blushing to match the colour of Louis' nails and enough giggling to rival that of little children.</p><p>Or Louis likes flower crowns and nail polish, Harry's fond of books and school, and they somehow like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's hold hands 'till we're not lonely anymore

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Bottom Louis fic Exchange. My prompt was:
> 
> I'd really like an innocent!Louis fix where he's in high school and like a kinda feminine flower child with nail polish and other things and Harry is a nerd who doesn't think that Louis notices him and they're both kinda recluse and they get partnered together for a project and you can take it from there. Can there be smut please? 
> 
> Thanks to my beta and I hope you enjoy! :)

Louis Tomlinson does not fit into the high school hierarchy.

Or if he does, he's so at the bottom that he hardly even counts.

He doesn't really mind either; he finds it much better to sit on the lawns in a small patch of flowers where he can peacefully use his tablet to watch a cartoon or maybe guess the shape of the clouds rather than working hard to keep in your clique.

He's a seventeen year old boy who wears nail polish and flower crowns. His room is still like a kid's, random attempts of art on the walls as well as the light pink and blue wallpaper that adorn the walls.

He just somehow likes being  _alone._

*

He walks into school, his hair pulled back by the flower crown and his bag clutched close to his chest. He ignores the strange looks he always gets, the mutterings of _'the boy who acts like he's a girl'._

Louis' not sure what qualifies him as a girl, but if that's how he is then he supposes it's fine. He doesn't need  _their_ approval.

He goes to class early as well, taking his usual seat in the by the corner. He lays his books on the desk and plays with his nails, smiling at the aqua colour he recently painted it.

The bell rings and the door opens, bringing in a breeze that blows the crown off his head. He frowns as he watches it soar to the other side of the classroom. He gets up to reach it before it can blow out of the window, but the crown ends up flying into someone's head.

There's a squeal from the kid who got hit and the class is laughing while Louis stands at his seat feeling nervous. He moves over in a hurry, to kneel beside the now fallen boy.

He's not sure what to say since he can hardly remember the last time he spoke to a classmate but the other boy is speaking soon enough.

“I'm too embarrassed to get up,” A raspy voice sounds as the boy removes his hands from his face.

He reveals his eyes first and Louis finds himself looking into the sparkling green eyes before him. The boy shows the rest of his face and Louis finds himself giggling at the high colour in his cheeks.

The boy sits up while putting brushing his messy curly hair out of the way, “Great, now everyone's laughing at me.”

Louis stops as soon as he hears it and moves to pick up the pair of glasses that lie with his crown. He examines them carefully, hands feeling the shape and eyes committing them to memory before putting them onto the boy's face, “Here.”

The boy moves to pick up the crown and he examines it in the same way Louis had with a twinkle in his eye.

“Here,” He says while putting it onto Louis' head, grinning and showing off his dimples when he sees Louis blush.

They sit there for awhile, the rest of the class now unaware of their presence as they always are. They sit and stare, smiling and blushing madly at the other.

The moment is ruined, however, when their English teacher walks in and they're both up immediately, Louis heading straight for his seat while hugging his sweater to his body.

He's not sure if the boy's still looking at him as he plays with his fingers but he thinks it'd be too awkward to look back. He does take a chance, though, and he's relieved to see his head down as he studiously takes notes.

Louis smiles and opens his book to take his own notes when he hears his name.

He looks up to see the teacher reading a list of names and Louis assumes he's taking the register so he goes back to heading up his book. He's startled when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

He looks up quickly to see the clumsy boy from before, adorning the same grin from earlier but a little more nervous.

“We're partners,” he says, “Tomlinson goes with Styles.”

Louis nods slowly as he sits beside him, wondering how he knows his name, “Styles is it?”

He nods, “Yeah. I'm Harry.”

Louis stares back at him for awhile with a small smile, “Nice to meet you Harry.”

_Harry is his name_ , is all Louis can think since he can now put a name to the face. He's not sure what to say next, so he goes back to fidgeting with his fingers as the teacher continues to speak.

“Do you even know what we're working on?” Harry asks quietly to which Louis actually looks a bit shameful.

“No, but you'll tell me, won't you?”

Harry laughs quietly, “Yeah, I will. It's an essay, or a biography rather, of the other person. Five thousand words long.”

Louis' eyes widen, “That's a lot.”

Harry shrugs while adjusting his glasses, “I can do it for you if you want, I don't mind.”

Louis smiles at him while shaking his head, “Write a biography about yourself? That's a bit self centred don't you think?”

“Ha, I guess. It's just that I normally do my partner's parts in group projects.”

“I wouldn't let you do my work, anyway,” Louis goes back to playing with his fingers, “How are we going to do this?”

Harry shrugs, “I don't know, we just need to find information about each other to write a five thousand word essay.”

“We'll have to meet up then. Where do you live?”

“Not far, just walking distance from here.”

Louis turns to regard him again, fixing the flower crown on his head, “Can we go there today then?”

Harry nods, “That's fine.”

Their eyes are locked and it's like they've forgotten everything else until shame sets in and they both look away. Louis opts to put his head down, thinking it better than confronting the feelings welling up in him.

Luckily for him, the bell rings and he's able to leave before Harry's even finished packing up. He hurries down the corridor to make sure Harry has no way of catching up.

He's so confused. These  _feelings_ he has, these feelings he's never had before, are so  _alien_ to him. It's something Harry's done in the space of an hour. It's the way his grin makes his lips quirk in a smile, the way his dimples make his heart flutter.

He's never thought he could like  _anyone_ like that, much less a stranger he just met, but yet Harry's turned that into reality.

He has a crush.

*

He stands awkwardly at the gate, waiting to see the curly haired boy exit. He made sure to get out a soon as school ended in fear that he would be left. He's not sure why he'd think that, but he blames it on the crush.

Harry comes out at a jog, glasses almost falling off and grinning when he sees Louis waiting for him. Louis laughs when the boy breaks out into a run which makes Harry frown when he arrives.

“Why are you laughing?” Harry asks quietly, a look of sadness in his eyes.

Louis stops when he notices, “It's nothing. It's just the way you run is funny. Is it bad that I think that?”

Harry seems to brighten, “It's fine. I just thought you were going to tell me you didn't want to go anymore.”

Louis frowns, “Why would I say that?”

“It could happen, I guess,” Harry shrugs.

Louis grabs his hand then, intertwining their fingers and dragging him along, “Let's go then.”

Harry goes along with him while observing Louis' small hands. He chuckles himself, “How are you leading and you don't even know where we're going?”

Louis stops suddenly while shrugging. He lets go of Harry's hand and looks at him expectantly.

Harry takes the hand back into his own, “You don't talk much do you?”

Louis shrugs again, his cheeks reddening, “Only when I have to.”

Harry smiles though, gently pulling Louis along, “That's okay. I don't really either.”

They walk in silence, their hands together and blushes in their cheeks. It's a bright day, the sun shining warmly on them as they walk carefully along the sidewalk.

“I like your nails,” Harry says quietly when they stop at his door.

Louis looks away, habitually twiddling them, “I like them too.”

Harry nods and opens the door, allowing them to enter, “This is my house. I live with my mum and sister but neither are home now, so welcome, I guess.”

Louis follows him inside and up the stairs, carefully observing the details of the house. They enter Harry's room and Louis immediately finds himself chuckling.

“What's so funny?” Harry asks as he drops his bag on the floor.

Louis shrugs again while taking in the environment. His room is neat, his books neatly sorted on two bookcases in the corner, his desk and wardrobe on the other side of the room while his bed sits in the middle, neatly spread.

On the walls there are awards and certificates for academic excellence which is what had Louis laughing at first, “You're a nerd.”

Harry actually grins, “You're a flower child.”

Louis blushes, turning away to hide it while mumbling, “I don't even know what that is.”

Harry raised a brow, “It's good, I swear.”

Louis sits on the bed and Harry sits at his desk as they lapse into silence.

“Neither of us talks much,” Louis starts, “How are we going to do this?”

Harry shakes his head, “I don't know. I guess we'll have to observe each other. It'll be like a mystery.”

Louis nods at that, nervously playing with the threads of his sweater. “I'm Louis. My birthday is December twenty-fourth and I like flowers and nail polish.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “I guessed that much already.”

“You guessed my birthday?” Louis starts, “And got it right?”

Harry blushes, “Not that. I wouldn't know that.”

Louis raises his brow playfully, “But you already knew my name? What else do you know about me?”

Harry's eyes widen, “No-- I just, I think you're interesting. So I learnt your name. But I didn't know your birthday, I swear I'm not a stalker!”

Louis giggles, hiding his face in his hands, “I was joking, Harry.”

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, “You're evil, you know that?”

Louis removes lowers his hands, allowing his eyes to be shown, “Tell me about you now.”

“Oh yeah!” Harry says, “I'm Harry and my birthday is February first. I like studying, I guess. It's pretty pathetic, I guess.”

Louis just looks at him before humming a soft tune, “You guess a lot.”

“I guess I do,” Harry starts, “Shit, I did it again.”

Louis only laughs as Harry fumbles to make up an excuse. He cuts him off before he can make more of a mess, “You dress and act like a nerd.”

Harry looks down his school's t-shirt covered by his vest and the school's grey regulation pants, “I do actually. You dress like a flower child.”

Louis gasps at the retort before looking down at the light blue sweater covering his own t-shirt, “It's just a sweater.”

Harry shakes his head, “It's big on you though, so you can make sweater paws. You wear flowers in your hair everyday too.”

Louis smiles softly, “I like flowers; I said that already.”

“You did,” Harry says softly, “And I like being a nerd.”

“Being a flower child is nice too,” Louis replies, “Think we can get to know each other in order to write an essay in a month?”

Harry gets up to sit beside him on the bed, “Of course we can.”

Louis really believes it too.

*

They don't talk much in class, mostly due to Harry paying more attention to the teacher than Louis but also due to the fact that they don't have much to talk about.

It's been almost four weeks, their essays are due in a few days, and they've spent everyday together and all they can say about themselves is that one likes flowers and the other likes school.

The company is nice though, having never spent much time with anyone from school before. They mostly end up sitting in Louis' favourite flower patch at school, Harry doing homework while Louis picks the flowers.

“I made you one,” Louis says quietly which makes Harry look up from his textbook.

“One what?”

Louis lifts his hands with a nervous smile, showing him a crown with flowers carefully threaded in, “Do you like it?”

Harry feels shock surge through him and he instinctively grins, “It's really pretty.”

Louis begins to grin himself, shifting onto his knees to place the crown onto Harry's messy curls, “It fits perfectly with your big head.”

“Hey,” Harry complains while pouting, “It's not that big.”

Louis sits back on his heels before surging forward to place a light kiss to his forehead, “It's full of smart stuff, I'll give it that, but it's still huge.”

Harry can feel his skin tingling from where Louis' lips touched and there are butterflies in his stomach now but he somehow manages to speak, “Thank you, flower baby.”

Louis goes back to sitting, but this time he leans his head on Harry's shoulder, “First it's a flower child and now it's a flower baby. Am I aging backwards?”

Harry tilts his head so he can feel his head resting on Louis' feathery hair, “I don't know, sometimes you're a flower baby, flower child and a flower teenager at the same time.”

Louis snorts, “Now I'm positive you're making this stuff up.”

“You haven't looked it up yet?”

Louis lifted his head to look directly at him, “I trust you.”

Their faces are really close and Louis feels nervous now, his heart has sped up and he feels his shoulders stiffen. They're leaning into each other and soon enough their noses are touching.

He closes his eyes as he feels the heat emerging from his companion as they only get closer and closer.

It's a soft touch that has them in bliss.

Thoughts are running through his head and he can barely sort what he's thinking because these are  _Harry's_ lips. He's actually  _kissing_ him, even if it's just a light touch.

Harry pulls back, his whole face flushed, “Was that wrong?”

Louis shrugs as his own blush spreads, “I don't know, but I liked it.”

Harry nods in agreement, “Should we do it more?”

Louis looks around to see students still around, “Maybe we should go to my house.”

They don't normally go to his house since it's always so busy with children running around, but Harry can hardly complain when there's the promise of more kisses in it, “Yeah, let's go.”

They hold hands while they walk, but it's somehow different than how it normally is. There's something more in it, there's some weird  _feeling_ it.

They enter to find Louis' house empty which has them both smiling before they rush up to Louis' room. Harry marvels at his room every time he sees it; it's so simple yet personal. It's so  _Louis._

He takes his seat on the ground by the window, watching Louis stand nervously at the door.

He frowns when he sees him playing with his fingers, knowing it's his way of showing his distress, “What's wrong?”

Louis looks away as he speaks, “Are we going to have sex?”

Harry's in shock immediately and feels his blood heat up, “I-I don't know. Is that what we're supposed to do?”

Louis laughs nervously before crossing the room to sit down beside him, “You're just as clueless as I am.”

“I'm not that clueless,” Harry starts but the look Louis was giving him has him saying something else, “Okay, maybe I am. But we don't have to do that. We can just, uh, kiss?”

Louis nods ignoring the excitement growing at just the word alone, “Yeah, we can kiss.”

Harry leans forward to capture his lips. It's soft, but more firm than the last. It lasts a few seconds before they're both pulling away to grin at the other.

Louis initiates the next one and it's just as good as the last, if not better, as they enjoy the feel of the other. They kiss more times than they can count, trying different angles and each lasting longer than the previous.

By the time they're done, they're flushed to the their chests and their lips are horribly swollen as they rest their foreheads together.

“Can I paint your nails?” Louis asks when they manage to catch their breaths.

Harry chuckles, “But that's your thing.”

Louis shrugs, “So is the crown but I just want to paint someone else's nails other than my own and my sisters'.

Harry nods and tries not to laugh as Louis happily  _skips_ to his desk to get his supplies. He comes back with a grin, his crown falling off his head, “I'll give you a light blue since you're a beginner.”

Harry laughs as he reaches out his hand for Louis to grasp, admiring how much bigger his are than Louis'.

They sit in silence as Louis works to carefully paint each layer on and Harry's actually surprised at how much he likes it. It's different than Louis' hot pink and Harry finds his hands locked with Louis' as they watch the contrast between them.

“It's still my thing,” Louis grumbles and Harry grins.

“As long as you don't start studying then I'll never steal your thing.”

“You already have a crown,” Louis pouts, “I'm the only flower child here.”

“What if I want to be one too?”

“Then you'll have to leave town,” Louis giggled.

“It was nice knowing you Louis Tomlinson,” Harry says while getting up only to be dragged back down by Louis.

Harry begins is own giggling at Louis' pouting, “I like you so much Louis Tomlinson and I don't know enough about you to write an essay.”

“I like you too Harry Styles but I could write an essay about the amount of school prizes you have.”

Harry has the modesty to blush, “I guess we're just going to have accept a C on this.”

Louis smiles in reply, “No way, Harry. I know how much grades mean to you. Just recap everything you know about me.”

Harry sighs as he lies down on the hard floor, “Your name is Louis Tomlinson and your birthday is December twenty-fourth. You like flower crowns and nail polish and you especially love pink. But not only that, you're really quiet but yet really funny. You don't care about school but you more than pass without doing much work. You're extremely kindhearted and sweet, too, and you never let me go on with my insecurities for more than a few seconds.”

Louis hides his face at the description, “No way.”

Harry sits up and crawls on his knees to get closer to him, “You're also amazingly beautiful. Your face was structured by the gods and your curvy and cute body was made for angels.”

“Stop,” Louis mumbles as his blush spreads to his whole body, “You're making me blush.”

“Don't even get me started on your blush,” Harry continues despite Louis' pleads, “You're the cutest human being I've ever seen. Your laugh and giggle are like music to me and you're a really good  _kisser._ ”

Harry moves to hold Louis' wrists, lowering his hands from his face, “Your flowers look perfect in your hair and your nails are always perfectly painted a pretty colour. You're so  _feminine_ but yet you're  _not._ You're just Louis and you're perfect.”

Louis buries his face into Harry's neck, “It's impossible to be as perfect as you, Harry.”

“Nonsense,” Harry says but Louis continues to speak.

“You're so smart but you don't take it for granted and so you still work hard. You're always so conscious of me as if you're my mother. You always get this idea that people don't like you and that you're weird but even if that's true, I like you.”

Harry laughs at that, “I guess.”

“Your glasses look very cute on you and your smile could bring brightness to even the darkest corner of this universe. You're so much bigger than me so I can curl up on you like I'm a cat and you  _let me_ because even if you didn't like it, you're too kind to say no.”

Harry wraps his arm around Louis' waist to properly bring him onto his lap, “ _Lou._ ”

Louis only chuckles into his chest, his arms practically clinging onto his neck, “You make me so  _happy,_ it's crazy because I've known you for a month and yet I like you so much. You're so special to me.”

Harry feels his eyes water at the words, “I'm going to cry, Lou, stop.”

Louis shakes his head and Harry can feel his shirt getting wet, “No, because I don't think I could imagine any scenario of us without my flower crown knocking you to the ground. I just want so much of you.”

Harry hugs him tighter, “I'm glad that a flower crown is enough to bring me down. Even if it's embarrassing. I used to watch you, you know? I'd just stare at you from afar, playing with your painted fingers and there were always flowers in your hair.”

Louis looks up at him, wiping his eyes, “So you really did stalk me?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “No, but I did have a crush.”

Louis looks at him carefully before suddenly kissing him again, “I have a crush on you now.”

Harry smiles, still surprised from the kiss, “I'd hope so.”

Louis swats him playfully while resting his head back on Harry's chest, “I think we have enough to write an essay.”

“I think so too.”

*

They hand in their essays early.

Writing  _just_ five thousand words about each other is hardly enough.

*

“I like to do other girly stuff too,” Louis admits as he sits at Harry's desk while Harry studies on his bed.

Harry glances at him, “Really? Like what?”

Louis shrugs, “Makeup is nice, I think. I don't really like wearing it but I think it's nice to play around with.”

Harry looks up at him and smiles, “I'd like to see you do that then.”

Louis smiles nervously, “I like girl's underwear too. But I actually like to wear it.”

Harry only continues to smile, “You don't have to be nervous about that. If you like it then it's not a girl thing is it?”

Louis nods slowly, spinning around on the chair, “I guess it isn't. It doesn't weird you out that on some days I may be wearing a pair of girl knickers?”

Harry grins, “I don't see any problem with that.”

Louis smiles softly as he spins back around in the chair, “Well just in case, If you keep this a secret, I won't tell anyone about your cardboard cut-out of  _Celine Dion_ .”

“W-What? How did you know about that?” Harry asks, jaw dropped and eyes wide.”

“I saw it in your closet a few days back.” Louis grins, letting Harry know that he's joking.

“I wouldn't tell anyway,” Harry mumbles now that he realizes his overreaction.

Louis gets up from the chair and plops himself beside him on the bed, “You're really cool, Harry.”

“I've never been told that before,” Harry admits.

Louis responds with roll of his eyes, “That's because you're cool in  _our_ kind of way.”

Harry adjusts his glasses as he wraps an arm around Louis' shoulders, the smaller but older boy wrapping his arm around his waist in return, “That's better right? Just the two of us with no need for anyone else?”

Louis nods as he enjoys the heat from Harry, “That's how it's been so far, hasn't it? Just the two of us.”

They remain in their embrace for a while before a thought crosses Louis' mind.

“Are we dating? Or are we just friends?”

Harry pulls away in response, turning his head away, but Louis knows he's blushing, “I don't know. We kiss sometimes and we like each other. And I think  _things_ about you.”

Louis frowns, “What kind of  _things_ ?”

His knees are pulled up to his chest as the embarrassment washes over him, “Like  _sex_ _things_ .”

“Oh,” Louis mumbles and his fingers begin to tangle themselves together, “I think that about you too.”

“Really? So you actually  _like_ me?”

“Yeah, I told you that already,” Louis answers simply before continuing, “Since we both think these things, should we... try them?”

“Try them? Like- Oh.”

Louis takes a chance and leans in and captures Harry's lips in a soft kiss. They sit there for a while, lips moving together but neither making any move.

“I think we have to  _actually_ try something,” Harry breathes out as they pull away, causing a grin to spread on Louis' face.

“Shirts off?” Louis asks which in turn has Harry nodding.

Harry makes the first move, pulling his shirt over his head and then waits for Louis to do the same.

Harry stares at Louis' figure before moving closer to place his hands carefully on his waist, “This okay?”

Louis smiles and nods, moving his hands up to rest on Harry's shoulders. They both move in to kiss each other again, this time more forceful than the last.

Harry's grasp on Louis' waist tightens as he pulls him up into a kneeling position with Louis now a few inches taller than he. His hands move up, caressing his sides and landing on his chest.

“Okay?” Harry stops to ask again which has Louis rolling his eyes.

“Stop asking,” Louis mumbles as his hands move down to rest on Harry's chest, kneading softly on the muscle.

Harry follows him and begins to knead at his chest, rubbing over his nipples. Louis lets out a shaky breath at the contact.

Louis' hands slide down Harry's chest, stopping at his zipper before looking up , his eyes silently asking permission. Harry nods quickly, all thoughts of anything else leaving him.

Louis' fingers pull on Harry's zipper before he's pulling Harry's pants down and moving to sit on his lap. Harry's half hard in his boxers and he has no time to think before Louis kisses him again, “You gotta help me out here, Harry.”

Harry lets out a soft laugh, “I was gonna say the same thing.” He, however, makes quick work to strip himself and Louis of their pants, leaving them both in their boxers.

“No panties today?” Harry asks to which Louis blushes.

“Funny,” is all he says in reply before pushing Harry onto his back and climbing on top of him, “This is all I could come up with.”

Harry grins while planting his hands on Louis' hips, stroking up and down his sides. Louis moans in response, his hips beginning to move in circles and rubbing his clothed cock over Harry's.

Harry gasps at the new sensation, “We'll do it like this then?”

Louis nods as he began to grind on him, their hard cocks hot and heavy in their boxers. “Oh god,” he finds himself whimpering at the sensation.

One of Harry's hands reaches out to pull Louis' pants down, causing his cock to spring out and lie flat on his chest. He then pulls his own cock out, using his palm to rub them off together.

His palm is cool on their hot flesh and it has them rutting into each other in a few moments.

“I-I'm gonna come,” Harry breathes out when Louis' fingers pinch his nipples. He continues to jerk them off, reveling in the sound of Louis' moans filling the room.

“Me too,” Louis pants before his cock twitches and spurts white on Harry's chest.

Harry sits up so that Louis' now straddling him. He kisses Louis, hand still moving swiftly over their cocks. Louis hisses at the sensitivity which has Harry biting his lip, “I can stop--”

He's stopped mid sentence when Louis knocks his hand away, replacing it with his own as he strokes Harry's cock to its peak, spilling his come between them.

Panting, they lean their foreheads against each other, desperately trying to catch their breaths and clear their minds.

“That was...nice?” Harry breathes out finally, looking down at where Louis' delicate hand rests on his thigh, the deep blue of his nails a contrast to the pale skin.

Louis nods, still a little breathless as his head rests on Harry's chest, “Yeah.”

“Maybe a little more next time?” Harry says unsure.

Louis smiles, “If we both promise to do more research then yeah.”

Harry hums, his head moving to cuddle into Louis' chest causing grumbles to escape from the smaller boy, “Awkward position, Harry.”

“Don't care,” Harry mumbles in response, “Let's go on a date.”

“A date?” Louis staggers.

Harry nods, “Yeah, a date.”

Louis blinks twice, “Like the stuff on television with chocolates and restaurants?”

Harry raises his head with a smile, “Kind of, I guess. Except it can be our kind of date.”

“So lots of studying and nerd stuff, and flowers and football?” Louis smirks to which Harry rolls his eyes.

“We can do a bit of calculus for me and then watch football in flower crowns for you.”

Louis thinks about it, “We always do that though.”

He considers it, biting his lip, “Maybe we can go out first? Like to a movie.”

“That sounds nice,” Louis says with a grin, “Does this mean we're moving into, uh, boyfriend territory?”

Harry nods, “I think so. You'll be my very first boyfriend.”

Louis' cheeks flush, “You'll be mine too.”

*

A few weeks later, they meet up at a park.

Harry's in his usual attire, jeans and a shirt with a vest thrown over it. Louis comes as he usually does as well, jeans, his ridiculously big sweater and of course the assortment of flowers in his hair.

“Hey,” Louis says when he approaches Harry who's seated on the bench.

Harry beams at him, immediately getting up from his seat, “Hi, you ready to go?”

Louis shrugs, “I guess. Where are we going?”

Harry grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, “Where do you want to go?”

“You mean you didn't plan anything,” Louis asked.

Harry's cheeks reddened, “I couldn't decide.”

“We'll just wing it then,” Louis smiles while tugging on Harry's hand and leading him through the park.

Harry's relieved to have Louis okay with his unusual unpreparedness but before he can think of anything for them to do, he's distracted by the dark indigo colour of Louis' nails.

“I didn't know you were into dark colours,” He asks him to which Louis slows down his pace and faces him, “I wanted to try something new. Do you like it?”

“Of course I do. I was just wondering if you were abandoning the ways of a flower child.”

Louis makes a sour face at him, “The more you say flower child, the more I'm convinced it's not real.”

Harry shrugs with a grin, dimples showing proudly, “Well, you're real aren't you?”

Louis' free hand reaches up and pinches Harry's plump cheek, “Do you feel that? If you do, it means you're not dreaming.”

Harry shakes his head in attempt to shake off the hand, but it's futile as the delicate fingers only squeeze harder, “I can feel it alright.”

“Good,” Louis says before letting his hand fall back to his side, “Sorry for pinching your cheeks,” he adds in a mumble after a few moments, the guilt of hurting Harry on his conscience.

“It's okay!” Harry exclaims, sensing the other boy's inner turmoil. He covers it up with a nonchalant shrug, “It didn't even hurt.”

Louis chuckles, “Sure it didn't, Harry.”

They walk in silence for awhile, passing the lush greenery around them. They follow along the paved pathway lined with benches until at the exit.

“How about ice-cream?” Harry suggests with a squeeze to Louis' hand.

Louis ponders it for awhile before breaking out in a grin, “I think that'd be sweet.”

Harry pulls Louis along, the other boy almost struggling to keep up as Harry's excitement fuels his body.

When they arrive at the small store, Louis lets go of his hand and takes the opportunity to open the doors for them both, “You first.”

Harry narrows his eyes at him jokingly, “I was gonna do that.”

Louis responds with a face filled with mischief, “That's why I did it.”

Harry stares at him for a few seconds before dropping the act and walking into the store but not without his hand outstretched for Louis to hold, “I couldn't  _not_ escort you in after you so kindly held the door open for me.”

Louis giggles, the sound sending thoughts of mirth through Harry's mind, “Of course, kind sir.”

Louis accepts his hand as he steps inside a smile plastered on his face until he realizes people are staring at them.

He hangs his head down in impulse and he feels his cheeks heat up. Harry, however, stops him before he can go any further, “Hey, we're getting ice-cream right? It's not school, it's just us.”

Louis nods slowly, lifting his head somewhat, “Yeah, you're right. Let's get some ice-cream then.”

Harry leads them to the counter where a friendly worker serves them their ice-cream, vanilla for Harry and mint chocolate chip for Louis. They choose a small booth in the corner of the shop where they sit beside each other, playing with their food more than eating it.

Louis tips his cone, the dessert brushing against Harry's nose while Louis sits with a mischievous grin, “Oops.”

Harry rolls his eyes, his tongue attempting to lick it off in order to clean off the mess, “You're gonna have to help me clean it off.”

Louis snickers while leaning in closer pausing right in front of his face. He pecks him on the lips, catching Harry by surprise but before the other boy can respond, his tongue licks away the small spot of ice cream on his nose.

Harry pouts when he realizes that's all for the kissing before he thinks of an idea. He flicks his wrist, the cone in his hand tilting and leaving Louis' chin covered in vanilla.

“Harry!” Louis gasps in surprise but the other boy can only laugh.

“It's my turn to help you now,” He smiles almost innocently before his mouth is attached to Louis' chin, sucking the skin gently.

Louis' eyes instinctively close and a soft sigh escapes his lips. Harry pulls back cautiously, examining Louis' angelic face, “Good?”

Louis' eyes open and he's nodding, “Very.”

They manage to finish their ice cream without getting their faces  _too_ sticky. They're giggling as they walk out, hand in hand, high off each other as they seem to block out everything else.

They're just Harry and Louis.

 

After their little date, they're both in Harry's room, Louis lying on the bed and Harry lying on his chest as the smaller boy decorates his messy hair with flowers.

Harry's bigger than Louis so it's almost as if he's crushing him but Harry's too comfortable to care and with Louis preoccupied with the state of every strand of his hair, he doesn't think he minds either.

It only lasts for awhile before Harry hears the boy's heartbeat speed up. Louis tugs extra hard on a particular lock that has Harry wincing and raising his head to look at him, “Why'd you do that?”

Louis' eyes are avoiding his and his cheeks are tinted red making Harry frown, “What's wrong, Lou?”

The boy lifts his arm over his face and mumbles, “Never mind.”

Harry lifts himself to hover over Louis, propped up on hand while the other tries to remove Louis' arm from his face, “Hey, you can tell me.”

Louis begrudgingly gives in and allows Harry to remove his arm, “I wanted to know if you thought about it a little more.”

Harry cocks his head to the side in confusion as he thinks back before asking cautiously, “I'm not sure what you mean?”

Louis' eyes dart away from his and he somehow manages to blush more, “About the sex thing.”

“Oh,” Harry replies simply, feeling his own cheeks heat up, “Uh yeah I did.”

Louis nods, still not looking directly at him, “Did you research it too?”

Harry sighs, “Lots of research.”

“Me too,” is all Louis says back and they remain in the awkward atmosphere for a few moments before Harry's moving from above him and sitting cross-legged on the bed. Louis sits up too, fringe falling into his face as he hangs his head low.

Louis speaks up again, “Can we, uh, do it?”

Harry's a bit startled by that, “Like  _do it_ do it?”

“Yeah, everything, all the way, whatever it's called.”

“Uh, yeah, we can. But we shouldn't really go that far since none of us has ever been fingered--”

Louis cuts him off quickly, “I've been practising that actually so that's fine.”

Harry feels his cock twitch at the thought of Louis, spread out on his bed, fingers in his arse and teeth biting his lip to prevent too much sound from escaping his mouth.

Harry shakes the thought from his head, but he's definitely interested now, “I guess you're more prepared than I am.”

Louis finally looks up at him, “I'd like to know what your fingers feel like, though.”

Harry's eyebrows raise, “Really?”

Louis nods quickly, crawling over to settle in Harry's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, “So are we going to?”

Harry bites his lip and his arms come to wrap around Louis' torso, “I think we are.”

They both lean in, lips meeting gently. It doesn't take much time for the kiss to grow heated and soon enough, their tongues are licking into the other's mouth.

Louis' hands are tangled in Harry's hair, the flowers he had randomly placed in it falling out from his tugging. Harry's arms squeeze him tight and his cock fattens up, pressing into Louis' arse.

Harry lets out a soft groan when Louis presses back against his hardening cock and it's when he realizes, Louis' just as hard as he is.

They stay like that for awhile, gently rutting against each other while their lips do most of the work. Louis pulls off though, hands falling from Harry's hair and onto his shoulders, “We can't be doing this forever.”

Harry smiles, kissing Louis' chin and then pulling back, “There's no need to rush is there?”

Louis shakes his head, “No, but I'm more than hard and I want to actually have sex with you.”

Harry can't complain there so he falls back, Louis collapsing onto his chest at the unexpected movement, his crown almost falling off. Harry's hand fixes it back onto its place and then caresses the back of Louis' neck for a few seconds before it trails off to rub his back soothingly.

Louis sighs, feeling some nerves leave him as he sits up, straddling Harry, and moves to remove his sweater.

Harry's hands settle on his hips as he watches with shaky breath. He can't resist moving his hands to stroke up Louis' sides. Louis closes his eyes, blowing out a puff of air before he continues.

He unbuttons his jeans and Harry helps him take it off. In the process, Harry removes his own clothes and glasses, not noticing Louis' expression until he's stripped to his boxers.

Louis' bottom lip is caught between his teeth as he sits. Harry's eyes trail down until the land on his waist where he notices the white lacy material with frilly edges and little bows to the side clung to his hips.

He breaks out into a grin, “Leave it to you to wear that on our first date.”

Louis manages a small smile, “I thought you'd be creeped out actually seeing it.”

Harry kisses him, “It's hot.”

“Really now?” Louis asks not convinced.

Harry smiles, slipping a finger under the hem, “I can show you better than I can tell you.”

Louis  _laughs_ , “How long have you been planning that one?”

Harry's confident face falls and he's blushing, “About two weeks now.”

Louis' hands cup Harry's face and bring his lips closer to his, “Thank you.”

He kisses him softly pulling back to reveal a smile on his face, “I love you.”

Harry's not even surprised. He grasps the back of Louis' neck and kisses him hard, “I love you too, you little flower-baby.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Nerd.”

Louis' palms lie flat on Harry's chest while Harry's hands knead his bum. Harry's hands play with the lacy material, kneading at the soft flesh of Louis' ass from where it protrudes through the tight panties.

“Lube?” Louis asks, his voice breathy.

Harry nods, kissing Louis before reaching over into the drawer to bring out a bottle of lube and resting it beside them, “Can I see how you do it first?”

Louis doesn't verbally reply, but he picks up the bottle and squeezes enough out to coat his fingers. The slick liquid makes the colour of his nails shine, but Harry doesn't get much time to admire because Louis' hands are moving behind him.

Harry assists him, moving the panties to the side and keeping them there. Louis braces himself on Harry's shoulder with one hand while the other slips between his arse cheeks, gently rubbing over his hole.

He lets out a deep sigh as one finger slips in, prodding in and out to loosen its tightness.

Harry stares over Louis' shoulder, mesmerized by the delicate hand and perfect ass clad in lace. Louis now has two fingers wiggled in and he's begun to breathe heavily while slumping against his partner.

Harry takes initiative and fumbles to spread the lube over his own fingers while keeping Louis up, “Can I try now?”

Louis nods, slipping his fingers out and wrapping both arms around Harry's neck.

Harry pushes his own finger in and is so overwhelmed by the tight, heat he lets out a throaty moan. He's slightly embarrassed but Louis' face is buried in his neck and he doesn't seem to mind at all so he continues.

He pulls his finger out and thrusts it back in, encouraged by the whimper that Louis lets out. He plays around with one finger for awhile knowing his are much larger than Louis'.

He eventually pulls it out and adds a second then builds up a steady rhythm of thrusts, feeling around for the places that make Louis moan the loudest.

“You're beautiful,” Harry whispers and he's sure that the smaller boy is blushing. The hand holding the panties aside, stretches out lie flat on Louis' ass cheek while the other hand's fingers steadily pump in and out.

“H-Harry,” Louis moans, a bit louder than the others he's let out and from what Harry feels inside the boy, he knows he's found the spot.

He fucks his fingers in faster and Louis turns into a mess above him, mouth attached to his neck to control himself.

Harry's hard himself, his cock throbbing and crushed beneath Louis' body, “Should I do another?”

Louis shakes his head, almost desperate with fingers in his ass and his leaking cock trapped in the confines of the lacy underwear, “I'm okay. I'm ready.”

Harry pulls his fingers out and moves to lay Louis flat on the bed, gently caressing his face with his dry hand, “I love you, Louis.”

Louis responds by dragging him down for a quick kiss, “I know. I love you too, but as you can see, I'm a little bit desperate.”

Harry grins. He moves over to the drawer, pulling out a condom and his grin fades and brows furrow as struggles to open it. Louis laughs, reaching out to grab it from him.

“Did you get these from school?” Louis asks while raising a brow.

Harry flushes but nods, “I'd be way too nervous to actually go out and buy one. Plus they gave us this for free in Health class.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Did you miss the part where you open it and roll it on?”

“Uh, maybe?” Harry responds but his smile is back.

Louis brings it to his teeth, ripping the wrapper off before motioning Harry to come closer.

The student follows and moves closer, knees bracketing Louis' belly while Louis carefully rolls the condom on. Harry groans at the touch, biting his lip to keep him sane so he doesn't start fucking into Louis' hand. Louis picks up the lube again and squirts some onto Harry's dick, rubbing it down the whole length.

“Okay,” Louis breathes out, feeling the nerves come back to him, “We're ready.”

Harry nods and moves back down, grasping Louis' thighs in his hands. He strokes them, hoping to dispel some of his nervous energy.

He moves the panties to the side again and puts two fingers in, stretching his hole one last time, listening to Louis' soft whines that make his cock throb harder.

When he removes his fingers, he uses both his hands to tug at the hem of the underwear, prompting Louis to lift his hips so he can pull the obstructing material off.

They're both fully naked now, both hard and leaking but both nervous yet somehow unbelievably happy.

Louis smiles at him and strokes his chest. Harry feels more calm at his touch and smiles back at him.

He holds his cock and positions it at Louis' hole and pushes in slowly. He's caught off guard by the sudden pressure on his dick but he keeps his eyes on Louis who's eyes are squeezed shut and face scrunches up in pain.

Harry's hand rubs his hip lovingly, “Okay?”

Louis only nods as a reply and Harry pushes himself in more, the tip now in completely.

Louis releases a puff of air and Harry thinks he looks gorgeous with his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Louis doesn't release any pained sounds so he pushes in completely which Louis finally lets out a loud groan.

“Okay?” Harry asks again, throat seizing up from the tight heat surrounding his dick.

Louis somehow laughs, although very breathy, “Stop asking already.”

He takes that as something good and pulls out before quickly thrusting back in, letting out a groan of his own. Louis' eyes open at that and his hands grip into the sheets, “Oh god.”

Harry shifts himself sit back on his calves, pulling Louis by his hips so that his arse rests in his lap. He fucks into him again, reveling in the pleasured gasp that Louis lets out.

He begins to fuck him with confidence, pulling Louis back onto his cock to meet his thrusts, and it proves to be good for them both judging by the sounds they both let out.

Harry's rhythm is sloppy but after a while he finds the spot that has Louis' eyes rolling back into his head, “ _Harry._ ”

Harry can only nod, understanding exactly what Louis means but focuses himself on hitting that spot, “ _Yeah_ .”

He finds himself incapable of speaking as his thrusts get harder and faster but he can't help himself but to lean down and kiss Louis almost as to convey his words.

Louis fixes his falling crown and then instinctively wraps his legs around Harry's waist as they kiss and the situation seems almost surreal to them both.

“I'm gonna come,” Harry breaths out against Louis' lips, “Are you- Ah- going to?”

Louis nods and digs his nails into Harry's back, “God, yes. Just keep going-  _please._ ”

Harry closes his eyes and his body seems to move on its own until he feels the heat pooling his stomach and with a strangled cry, he comes hard with his hips stilling.

Louis feels the pulsing of Harry's hot dick in him and is close himself but Harry, in his post-orgasmic state, moves his hand between them to stroke Louis' cock and after a few moments, he spurts between them.

He throws his head back as hips buck up as his cock is milked and his crown finally falls off but neither of them cares enough to fix it back this time.

Harry buries his face in his neck as he pants, trying to regain himself. Louis' hand strokes Harry's hair as he too struggles to catch his breath.

"Okay?” Harry asks again with his face still nuzzled in Louis' neck and the other boy weakly smiles.

“More than okay.”

Harry pulls out and takes off the condom, throwing it to the bin across the room and, of course, fails to get it in.

If Louis weren't so tired, he'd have cackled at Harry's blunder but he can only weakly snicker, “You're gonna have to take that up.”

Harry only pouts and hugs himself to Louis' chests, both too tired to move into a different position.

Harry lifts his head and kisses him, “I love you, my little flower-boyfriend.”

Louis giggles and for the first time, he doesn't blush, “And I love you my little nerd-boyfriend.”

There are flowers still stuck in their hair and littered on the bed upon which they lie. They stay like that, Harry with his head rested on Louis' chest and Louis' hand tangled in his hair, his dark purple nails combing through every lock.

It's just them.

 

 


End file.
